


Another Threat

by Rachel500



Series: Aftershocks [30]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Tag, Friendship, Gen, S2 Aftershocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-25
Updated: 2007-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel500/pseuds/Rachel500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TAG to Bane</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Threat

'You all know why we're here.' General Hammond said as he took his seat behind his desk and inched it forward. His pale blue eyes travelled around his small office. Doctor Janet Fraiser sat in the first visitor's chair across from him. The petite brunette was wearing her usual white lab coat over her uniform and looked the picture of competent professionalism. Her colleague, Doctor Mackenzie, sat beside her. The slightly untidy black hair and sharply defined nose gave him an air of a hawk as did the intent look in his eyes which indicated he was constantly observing, a useful trait in his chosen profession as a psychiatrist. Hammond's eyes landed on the last of the group he had ordered to attend the meeting; Colonel Jack O'Neill. The SG1 team leader was dressed more casually than the other two officers; green BDU pants and a black t-shirt comprised his total uniform. He had also eschewed a chair and leaned against a wall; his back flat to the surface, his legs and arms crossed.

Hammond sighed and turned his attention back to the matter at hand. 'As you all know, Captain Carter agreed to allow the examination of the memories of the Goa'uld symbiote that we believe have been left in her mind. You've all been monitoring her for the last couple of months to determine her readiness. Given her own report over the incident with Teal'c where she indicates she believes she had information within her memories that she could not access, I'd like to bring the procedure forward.' He cleared his throat. 'I'd like your thoughts, people.' He waved at Janet indicating she should go first.

'Physically, I have no objections to her undertaking the procedure.' Janet began crisply. 'Captain Carter is in excellent health but I do have some concerns about bringing the procedures forward from our previously agreed schedule.'

'I'm not sure I see this as rushing, Doctor.' Hammond protested. 'Captain Carter indicated almost two months ago that she was willing to undergo the procedures.'

'And as we indicated at the time, General, we had concerns over her motives in doing so and wanted time to establish that she was psychologically ready.' Janet retorted careful to keep her tone respectful. 'Frankly, sir, it is my belief that the request to bring the procedures forward should not happen while Captain Carter feels any guilt over recent events concerning Teal'c.'

'I agree.' Mackenzie sat forward. 'At the present time, Captain Carter is likely to agree to this request purely because of her need for redemption.'

'Redemption?' Hammond asked surprised.

'She brought Harlow on board, sir.' Jack spoke up for the first time. 'Carter was pretty upset when he betrayed her trust and allowed Teal'c to be taken by the NID.' She hadn't been the only one, Jack mused. At least the geneticist had come through for them in the end.

'Not only that,' Mackenzie added, 'but she feels a personal sense of failure over her inability to come up with a solution to have maintained the life of the Goa'uld especially given her belief that the answer is somewhere in the memories the Tok'ra symbiote Jolinar left within her.'

'We're concerned, sir,' Janet said folding her hands on her lap, 'that if the procedure doesn't work and she fails to find any useful information that she will believe this is another failure on her part.'

'General Hammond, I would recommend that we wait until Captain Carter can disassociate the procedure from recent events,' Mackenzie proposed softly, 'that way the sense of importance attached to the procedure will be reduced and any success or failure will be handled with an appropriate level of response.'

'Doctor?' Hammond turned to Janet.

'I agree with Doctor Mackenzie, sir.' Janet said supporting her colleague. 'I don't think this is the right time for Captain Carter to undertake the procedure.'

Hammond settled back in his chair and clasped his hands over his slightly rounded stomach. 'How great a risk is there to Captain Carter physically in doing the procedure now?'

'Physically?' Janet pursed her lips. 'Well, none. The Captain would be hypnotised into a guided sleep. We would monitor her vitals constantly throughout.'

'The risk is to her mental health.' Mackenzie said passionately.

'And how great a risk is that?' Hammond asked again.

'That's difficult to quantify, sir.' Mackenzie waved his hand.

'What are we talking about here?' Hammond said, leaning forward across his desk and pinning the psychiatrist with a hard blue stare. 'Do you think she would suffer a breakdown if the procedure was unsuccessful?'

'A breakdown would be a severe response and…' Mackenzie began.

'Is it likely in Captain Carter's case?' Hammond pressed.

'No.' Mackenzie admitted. 'It's not likely. She has adjusted very well given her experience.'

'So what are we talking about here?' Hammond asked again, impatience creeping into his tone. 'If Captain Carter undergoes the procedure, exactly what is the risk to her mental health beyond some concern over whether she would be able to handle another perceived failure on top of that you believe she currently feels over Teal'c?'

Janet and Mackenzie exchanged a concerned look.

'Given everything Captain Carter has gone through,' Janet argued passionately, 'I believe that subjecting her to a procedure when there is any risk, however slight, would be a mistake. While it might not result in a total breakdown, there may still be damage to her confidence and her self-esteem, or she may suffer traumatic stress from the content of the memories themselves.' She was almost on the edge of the leather chair, her face animated as she tried to convince the General.

Hammond frowned and his eyes slid to Jack. 'What about you, Colonel? Do you think the Captain could handle the procedure and any negative outcome?'

Jack examined Hammond's stern features. He had a feeling the decision had already been made. 'Yes, sir.' He answered formally. 'I think Captain Carter would be able to handle the procedure and any negative outcome.' He was careful to repeat the General's own words back to him.

Hammond looked at him sharply before he shifted in his chair and turned back to the doctors. 'I've heard nothing here to prevent us from moving forward.' He said. 'How quickly could the procedure be set up?'

Janet's face took on a mutinous look. 'I could set up the equipment in the infirmary for tonight, sir. Captain Carter would need to report around twenty-two hundred hours or as close to her normal sleep pattern as possible.'

Jack's lips lifted into a semblance of a smile. 'So, oh-four-hundred then?' He muttered.

Hammond ignored him. 'I'll speak with Captain Carter and have her report to the infirmary at twenty-two hundred. Set up whatever you need.' He ordered.

'Sir, I'd like to formally object to this for the record.' Janet said stiffly as she rose to her feet.

'Your objection is noted, Doctor.' Hammond said crisply. He waved at the two medical officers. 'You're dismissed.' He gestured at Jack. 'Colonel O'Neill, I'd like you to stay behind a moment.'

Jack nodded as Janet and Mackenzie filed out past him into the corridor. Mackenzie closed the door behind him and the office filled with a tense silence.

Hammond settled back in his chair and resolutely faced the Colonel. 'I get the feeling you're not completely on board with this, Colonel.'

Jack shrugged and kept his thoughts to himself.

The General sighed and waved a hand at him. 'You have permission to speak freely, Colonel.'

'I think this is a mistake.' Jack admitted. He pushed away from the wall and straightened. His dog tags glinted against his black t-shirt under the artificial lights as he assumed a semblance of an 'at ease' pose. 'But I think the decision's already been made no matter what I think.'

Hammond gave a small huff of humourless laughter. 'You'd be right.' He sighed and gestured awkwardly at Jack. 'Colonel Maybourne paid me a visit before he left ostensibly to protest at being denied access to Teal'c.'

Jack's brown eyes hardened at the mention of the NID man.

'He suggested that given the failure to derive anything of interest from the incident with Teal'c, the NID might renew their interest in Captain Carter.' Hammond said tersely.

'I should have shot him.' Jack muttered, a slow anger reigniting in his gut.

'And I should have gone ahead and given you permission to beat the crap out of him.' Hammond agreed, his face flushing red with anger at the NID man. 'He was clever. He said nothing I could get him on officially but the threat was there alright.' He shifted in his chair, his eyes glaring at the open report on his desk.

'He knows about your personal relationship with the Carters.' Jack realised.

'It would seem so.' Hammond admitted. He shook his head and his fingers tapped restlessly on the arm of his chair. 'I did some digging about the situation in Washington.'

Jack wasn't surprised. He figured given that the President had been conveniently unavailable during the situation with Teal'c, Hammond had already begun digging anyway regardless of the new threat to Sam. 'And?' He prompted.

'And the political situation isn't in our favour.' Hammond raised a hand wearily. 'There's some bill that the President needs to have Senator Kinsey's support for; Kinsey's pressing for the NID to be given more oversight of the SGC's decisions and actions. My source tells me Kinsey has made it clear to the President that he wants to see less unequivocal support offered to the SGC command at the present time.'

'Great.' Jack bit out. 'So we're getting interference from the NID because Kinsey's playing hardball politics.'

'That's about sums it up.' Hammond said.

'So they get away with assassinating reporters, treating Teal'c and Carter like giant experiments and nothing happens?' Jack's eyes glittered dangerously. 'That sucks.'

'I agree.' Hammond leaned forward. 'But for the time being until this political crisis is resolved we need to keep our heads down and ensure they don't have an opening to come after us.'

'Which is why you're ordering the procedure on Carter.' Jack surmised.

Hammond nodded. 'If we show that the Captain is willing to undergo tests and procedures here then the NID don't really have a case for taking Captain Carter into their custody.' He sighed deeply. 'It's all we can do.'

'And when nothing of import is revealed by the tests?' Jack asked sceptically.

Hammond's thin eyebrows rose a little. 'You think the procedure won't reveal anything?'

'You know me, sir,' Jack quipped, 'although I take great pride in my reputation as Mr Positive, I like to err on the side of caution.'

Hammond stared at him.

'I'm just not sure I buy the whole memory thing.' Jack admitted softly.

'You've witnessed her having a flashback yourself,' Hammond pointed out, 'not to mention her ability to use Goa'uld technology and to sense the presence of the Goa'ulds.'

'I'm not denying that Carter's physiology has changed to allow her to use the technology or sense the Goa'uld just like Cassie sensed the symbiote when it was in Carter, sir, but…' Jack sighed and shifted his weight a little, 'the idea that she has memories and feelings left over from the symbiote in her subconscious? I don't know.'

'You think the flashback was a fluke.' Hammond surmised.

'I think she was physically and mentally exhausted and she thought she had a flashback.' Jack confirmed. He pressed his lips together. 'I just think it's equally possible she put together Daniel's behaviour and his use of the sarcophagus subconsciously and assumed it must have come from some buried memory from the snake.'

'I guess that's possible.' Hammond sighed. 'And her belief that she had the answer to keeping the Goa'uld symbiote alive somewhere in her memories?'

'I'm sure she did. She's a scientist.' Jack pointed out. 'And while I'm no expert on the subject, I'm sure she had to learn something about electrical currents at some point in her studies.'

Hammond smiled at Jack's mocking tone before he sobered. 'Well, I hope you're wrong, Colonel.'

'So do I, sir.' Jack agreed. If they didn't find anything from their procedures it was likely the NID would want to run more tests on the Captain probably somewhere other than the SGC.

'But I want you to continue being cynical about this.' Hammond ordered. 'God knows one of us has to keep a clear head about anything we might learn from Captain Carter's alleged symbiote memories.'

'Yes, sir.' He rocked back on his heels a little. 'You want me to inform the Captain about the procedure tonight, sir?'

'No need, Colonel.' Hammond said crisply. 'I'd like to do that myself.' He paused and held Jack's gaze. 'Captain Carter is not to know about the threat from the NID.'

A muscle twitched in Jack's jaw but he nodded recognising the statement for the order it was.

Hammond reached for his phone. 'You're dismissed.' He watched as Jack came to attention and left the office before he placed the call to his XO to order Sam to report to his office ASAP. It only took fifteen minutes before he heard a knock on the door. He called out for her to enter and the young Air Force officer stepped briskly into the room.

'Captain Carter reporting as ordered, sir.' She stood at attention on the opposite side of his desk.

'At ease, Captain.' He waved at the empty chairs. 'Take a seat.'

'Thank you, sir.' Sam sat down, her blue eyes bright with curiosity.

'Captain, your last report stated that you felt you had the answer to the Goa'uld's survival in the memories you have from your experience as a host.' Hammond began.

'Yes, sir.' Sam tried hard not to fidget under Hammond's concerned regard.

'How would you feel about undergoing the procedure to review those memories earlier than we had planned?'

Sam took a deep breath, her stomach instantly tying into a knot; she ignored it and tried her best to look unaffected. 'I'm ready, sir.'

'Good.' Hammond said briskly. 'You're to report to the infirmary at twenty-two-hundred.' He saw the shock flicker across her face before she smoothed her expression.

'Yes, sir.'

Hammond inwardly wrestled with his decision. As a General deciding how to keep a member of his command safe, he knew that Sam doing the procedure was the best way of keeping the NID at bay. As her Uncle George who had known Sam most of her life, he didn't want to do anything that would cause her the least bit pain. He sighed and put his pen down. 'Are you sure you want to do this, Sam?' He asked gently.

Sam gave a weak smile. 'It's a bit sooner than I expected,' she said quietly, 'but it's something I have to do.' Her resolute eyes met his.

'OK.' Hammond gave her a nod. 'Twenty-two-hundred then.'

'Yes, sir.' Sam got up from her chair and took a step toward the door. She turned back to the General. 'Sir, may I ask a favour?'

Hammond looked over at her in surprise. 'Of course.'

'Would you…that is…' she straightened and took a deep breath, clasping her hands behind her back, 'would you stay with me during the procedure?'

'I'll be there, Sam.' He promised her. 'You can count on it.'

Sam smiled at him. 'Thank you.' She came to attention. 'Sir.' She swiftly departed and Hammond stared at the space where she had stood for a long moment. He truly hoped he was doing the right thing because he didn't think he would forgive himself if he was wrong.

o-O-o

Jack paced up and down Sam's lab impatiently. He figured she'd head there when she was done with Hammond. He wasn't sure whether he should be there waiting for her but he wanted to check she was OK despite the fact that he was deep down furiously angry that she was being pressured into doing the procedure. He should have shot Maybourne; he really should have shot him.

He'd come across guys like Maybourne in his past. They were all the same. Guys who had no problems going down the immoral and unethical route because they believed what they were doing was to protect their country and if that meant killing a few innocent people, breaking a few laws and getting their hands a little dirty, it didn't matter.

Jack hadn't been surprised to hear from Harlow how Maybourne had intended Teal'c to transform completely into the alien bugs. The bugs were, on the surface of it, a great biological weapon and Maybourne had no respect for Teal'c despite everything the Jaffa had done for Earth. Jack could believe in a heartbeat that Maybourne would use Teal'c, killing the Jaffa in the process, to further his own agenda just as Jack could believe Maybourne would threaten to take Carter into custody because of her fleeting experience as a host to a symbiote, never mind that she was a highly decorated and valuable officer.

He whirled to a halt and rubbed his hand furiously through his hair. It wasn't as though Sam hadn't been through enough not just with the actual horror of having a symbiote take control of her but the attack from the Ashrak and having the snake die inside of her. And then there was the aftermath. She had been confined to base for a long time; there had been whispers and rumours surrounding her, saying she was still a Goa'uld; there still were some people who actively avoided her. She'd dealt with it all with more grace and dignity than he could ever have thought possible, and even saved his life and the entire world in the meantime. She didn't deserve to be a target for the rest of her life for the likes of Maybourne.

'Sir?'

Her voice startled him out of his thoughts and he spun round to find her stood just inside the doorway a surprised look on her face at finding him in her lab.

'Hey.' He straightened and placed his hands behind his back. 'You spoke with Hammond?'

'Yes, sir.' Sam said softly. She took a hesitant step toward her computer and stopped unsure what the Colonel wanted.

'You OK with everything?' Jack asked abruptly.

Sam hesitated almost imperceptibly before she nodded. 'Yes, sir.'

Her voice shook a little and he realised belatedly that his evident tension wasn't conducive to getting her to confide in him. He took a deep breath and slid onto a stool, resting his arms on the workbench with his hands reaching for the gadget there. He tried a smile. 'You sure about that?' He asked, keeping his tone light.

It worked. He saw it in how her shoulders dropped and how she hurried towards him. 'I'm sure, sir.' She snatched the gadget out of his hands. 'Careful, sir. It's fragile.'

He allowed her to rescue the device without complaint and didn't let himself be distracted. 'Because you know if you have any doubts about doing this procedure thing, you don't have to go through with it.' He meant every word. He knew Hammond wanted to do the procedure because it would keep the NID away from her for a while but if she didn't want to do it, Jack swore to himself she wouldn't have to do it. He'd protect her somehow.

Sam set the device aside and looked at him. She softened at the protective gleam in his brown eyes. In a strange way it settled the nerves swimming in her belly. She knew she only had to say the word and the Colonel would go to bat for her and stop the whole procedure. 'I know, sir, but I need to do this.'

His eyes changed from protective to quizzical. 'Really?'

'I know it's difficult to understand, sir.' She smiled self-deprecatingly. 'I'm not sure I understand it myself but I think it's the only way I'm going to understand some of the things I dream about or feel.' She shrugged at the scepticism that passed briefly over his face. 'I can't explain it, sir.'

'Well, if you're sure.' Jack said.

'You never know, sir. I might even find something useful.' Sam said brightly.

He didn't know how to respond to that given his own cynicism. He pointed at the door. 'I'd better…' He slid off the stool and gave her a light pat on the shoulder as he passed her on his way out.

'Sir?'

He glanced over his shoulder at her. 'Yes, Captain?'

She fiddled with the gadget nervously. 'Will you be there tonight? I mean, you and Daniel and Teal'c.'

Jack nodded slowly. 'Of course.' He smiled. 'Where else would we be?'

She smiled back at him. 'Thank you, sir.'

Jack nodded again and headed down the corridor to the elevators. He exited at the level for the locker room. He'd change and hit the gym for an hour. Hopefully when he'd finished, Teal'c and Daniel would be back and they could grab Sam and head to the commissary for dinner. He slowed as he caught sight of the two men walking towards him.

'Hey.' His brown eyes settled on Daniel's soaked t-shirt and wet hair before he flickered to Teal'c's immaculately dry clothing. 'Freak shower?' He asked delicately.

'Teal'c and Ally had a water fight.' Daniel said, shaking himself as they all entered the locker room.

'Cool.' Jack said.

'Daniel Jackson was unfortunately caught in the cross-fire.' Teal'c confirmed with a hint of a smirk on his impassive face.

'They shot me.' Daniel sounded outraged.

'Of course they did.' Jack said easily. 'Sorry I couldn't go with you guys.'

Teal'c inclined his head acknowledging the apology.

'I'm going to change and head home.' Daniel said, slightly peeved at the lack of sympathy as he reached for a dry t-shirt.

'No you're not.' Jack said, leaning against his locker. 'You're staying on base tonight. We all are.'

Teal'c halted in undressing. 'Do we have a mission, O'Neill?'

'Yeah.' Jack waved his hand. 'Carter's doing the hypnosis thing to examine her memories from the snake tonight.'

Daniel froze. 'You're kidding.'

'Do I look like I'm kidding, Daniel?' Jack asked brusquely.

'No,' Daniel agreed, 'you look like you want to shoot something.'

It was an accurate reading of his state of mind, Jack determined. 'Yeah.' He muttered.

'I didn't think it was scheduled for another month.' Daniel continued as he began dressing again.

'It wasn't. Hammond brought it forward.' Jack said, crossing his arms.

'I don't understand.' Daniel said, sitting down on the bench and staring at Jack. 'Why would Hammond bring it forward?'

Jack hesitated. Hammond had ordered him not to tell Sam but he hadn't explicitly ordered him not to tell the rest of the team. 'The NID were pissed at not getting Teal'c or the bug thing. They indicated Sam was next on their wanted list.'

Daniel's eyes went wide with astonishment.

'They are cowards.' Teal'c growled. His dark eyes flashed with anger and Jack met them with complete understanding.

'Yeah, they are.' Jack sighed. 'Sam isn't to be told about the threat. She has enough to deal with going through the procedure. Hammond thinks that if we can show something from Sam's memories without the NID getting involved, they won't get support for taking her into custody.'

'And if she doesn't remember anything?' Daniel frowned.

'We'll cross that bridge when we come to it.' Jack said quietly. 'But I'll be damned if I'm watching Maybourne walk another one of my people out of this base in chains.' His brown eyes flickered to Teal'c; another apology for not stopping what had happened to his friend.

Teal'c inclined his head a little. 'I understood, O'Neill.'

'I think we all feel bad we didn't do more to prevent it, Teal'c.' Daniel confessed quietly.

The Jaffa struggled with what to say. In truth he had been disappointed at his team-mates for not stopping Maybourne from taking him but he also appreciated the untenable position they had occupied. It seemed pointless to dwell on something that couldn't be changed.

'Well, it's not happening again.' Jack repeated. 'We might have screwed up letting them walk out with Teal'c but we're not making the same mistake with Carter.'

'Indeed,' agreed Teal'c. 'I will allow no harm to Captain Carter, I swear this.'

Jack reached over and touched his arm in acknowledgement of Teal'c's vow. 'I think we're all agreed.' He looked over at the archaeologist and Daniel nodded.

'So Sam's doing the procedure without knowing anything about the threat from Maybourne?' Daniel checked. 'Shouldn't she know?'

'Hammond doesn't want to put extra pressure on her before the procedure and I agree with him.' Jack said. 'We'll tell her after it's over.'

Daniel nodded again but his unhappiness at keeping Sam in the dark was clear. 'Let's hope she remembers something.'

'Yeah.' Jack muttered. 'Let's hope.'

His words echoed through his head a few hours later when they all took their places in the observation room. Below them through the glass, Sam climbed into the infirmary bed and Janet attached small electrical monitors to her forehead.

'I didn't realise General Hammond would be so involved.' Daniel commented as they saw the SGC commander take a seat next to Sam's bed.

Jack didn't reply. His eyes were pinned to Sam's pale face. She glanced up at the observation window as though she sensed him and their eyes caught. She gave him a grateful smile and he smiled back. They watched as she settled into the bed and lay down as Mackenzie began the hypnosis.

'She'll be OK, Jack.' Daniel said softly seeing Jack's face crease with concern.

'Right.' He muttered.

'Daniel Jackson is correct, O'Neill. Captain Carter will be fine.' Teal'c murmured, his own eyes pinned to the small form of their female team-mate.

'I guess all we can do now is wait.' Daniel said when their team leader remained silent.

Jack nodded. All they could do was wait and see if Sam could remember anything of Jolinar's life because he had a feeling deep down in his gut that her own depended on it…

fin.


End file.
